The Doll
by Exotos135
Summary: one day,Jeremy gives Candace a special gift,a doll version of himself,however,Suzy won't let Candace have it so easily,what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and ferb belongs to:Disney

*Fletcher's House, Candace Room "7:35 AM"*

Candace woke up and yawned

*"yawn"I really slept good yesterday* said Candace.

Candace got off her bed, changed to her usual outfit and went downstairs

*What kind of invention will Phineas and Ferb build today?* said Candace.

Just in that moment, Candace cellphone ranged

*"answers phone" Hello?* said Candace.

*Hi Candace, It's me* said Jeremy trought Candace cellphone.

*Jeremy?* asked Candace.

*Yep* replied Jeremy trought Candace cellphone.

*...Wait a minute* said Candace.

Candace tapped the phone with her hand, screamed out loud, got her hand out of her phone and resumed her talk with Jeremy

*So, do you need something?* asked Candace to Jeremy trought her cellphone.

*That's right, come here at the park, I have a surprise for you* said Jeremy trought Candace cellphone.

*_Oooh_, Jeremy, You're such a dirty guy* thought Candace in her mind while accidently saying them trought her cellphone.

*What?* asked Jeremy trought Candace cellphone.

*_Nothing!_, See ya at the park!* said Candace.

Candace closed her phone and went to the backyard, where she saw Ferb sitting in the tree

*Ferb? Where's Phineas?* asked Candace to Ferb.

Ferb simply shruged without saying anything.

*Well, Whatever, When Phineas gets here, Tell him to stay here, Understood?* said Candace to Ferb.

Ferb nodded.

*Good, _Im gonna get a surprise from Jeremy!_ **Woohooo!*** said Candace as she left the Backyard and went to the Park.

*Danville's Park "8:00 AM"*

In the park, Candace was impatient to know what was Jeremy's surprise

*What kind of surprise will Jeremy give me?* asked Candace in her mind.

Just in that moment... again, Candace cellphone ranged... again

*"aswers" Hello? Who is it?* said Candace.

*Candace It's me, Stacy* said Stacy trought Candace cellphone.

*Hi Stacy, Sorry but Jeremy has a surprise for me at the park!* said Candace to Stacy in her cellphone.

*What surprise?* asked Stacy trought Candace cellphone.

*I don't know, But it will be sweet no matter what he gives me!* replied Candace.

*And if it's something Phineas and Ferb made?* asked Stacy trought Candace cellphone.

*Ha, Wrong fic lady, Oh there he comes, See ya Stacy!* said Candace as she closed her cellphone.

Candace went running to Jeremy

*Hehehehehe, hi Jeremy* said Candace.

*Hi Candace, About that surprise i mentioned...* said Jeremy.

*Yes yes? _What is it, What is it,_ _**What is it?!**_* said Candace impatiently.

*Well close your eyes* said Jeremy.

*"closes her eyes" They're closed!* said Candace.

*Now raise you hand* said Jeremy.

*"raises her hand" Don't keep the suspense on, Jeremy, It's killing me!* said Candace even more impatiently.

*Ok, Just wait* said Jeremy as he reached his pocket.

Jeremy took out a doll version of himself from his backpack and put it in Candace hand

*Jeremy, What did you put on my hand?* asked Candace.

*Open your eyes and see it* said Jeremy.

Candace opened her eyes and her mouth opened wide

*I did it yesterday as a gift for you, I wanted to give it to you yesterday but i couldn't, So do you like it?* asked Jeremy.

*_Like it?-__**Like it!?**_* said Candace in an angry tone.

*Uh oh, Did i do something wrong?* thought Jeremy in his mind.

***I LOVE IT!**"hugs Jeremy_"Thank you so much for this!_* said Candace as she separated from Jeremy.

*Im glad you liked it Candace* said Jeremy feeling relieved.

*Oh, But i don't have anything for you* said Candace.

*I don't need any gifts Candace, I just want to see you happy* said Jeremy.

*...So, Do you wanna go out or something?* said Candace while blushing like a tomato.

*Sorry i can't, I have to go back to work, But maybe tomorrow* said Jeremy as he returned to his work place.

*Ok, I'll go home then* said Candace.

Candace left the park and returned to her house, while Suzy got out of the bushes

*So Candace received a Jeremy doll? Well, Not if i have anything to say about it!* said Suzy evily.

*Suzy? What are you doing here?* asked Jeremy noticing Suzy.

*Looking for a place to hide, Im playing hide and seek!* said Suzy nervously.

*Fletcher's House, Candace Room "7:30 PM"*

Candace changed to her pijamas, went to her bed and huged her Jeremy doll

*I know what i can do with someone like you, Jeremy doll... _Kissing practice!_" said Candace as she took out an lipstick out

of nowhere.

in the backyard, Suzy was in the top of the tree wearing dark blue clothing

*That clerk from the store was right, I look good on them and

im nearly invisible in the night using these clothes* said Suzy.

Suzy jumped from the tree, trying to get to the window...but falled to the ground instead

*_Curse you _**Gravity!*** said Suzy as she was falling to the ground.

*Hm? "turns around and then returns to look at the Jeremy doll"Meh, Must have been a racoon" said Candace resuming her

business.

*Ouch, Ok plan L, I have to get the ladder* said Suzy as she left the Backyard and returned with a long ladder.

*Muahahaha, That doll will be mine* said Suzy as she climbed trough the ladder to Candace room.

*Heh, There's more pink then i thought* thougth Suzy in her mind.

Suzy went to Candace bed, carefully grabbed the Jeremy doll and left using the ladder

*Hehehe, That was too easy* said Suzy.

Suzy took the ladder, returned it to where it was and went running back to her house, having obtained the Jeremy doll

*_Haha! _She is really in waiting for a big surprise from me!* said Suzy while she was running past Stacy.

*Hmmm...I better keep a watch on that girl, There's something about her that bugs me* said Stacy.

Stacy returned to her house, went to her room, changed to her pijamas, toked herself and then fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and ferb belongs to:Disney

*Fletcher's House, Candace Room "8:00 AM"*

Candace woke up

*"yawn"good day Jere-"gasp"* said Candace

Candace saw that her Jeremy doll had been stolen, got out of her bed, changed to her usual outfit and started to search

for it as calm as possible

*Jeremy"check's under the sofa"! Jeremy"check's in the tree in the Backyard"! Jeremy"raises and check's _the freaking __**house**_"!

_**WHERE ARE YOU?!**_* said Candace

Well, as calm as possible in her own way, after checking everywhere in the house, she finally gived up and sat in the tree

*I can't i actually lost it, what will Jeremy think of me?* said Candace in a worried tone

(In that moment,Phineas and Ferb went in and saw Candace sad in the tree)

*Hi Candace, what's wrong?* asked Phineas to Candace

*"Sigh"Jeremy gave me yesterday a doll version of himself... _and i lost it!_* replied Candace

*Oh, can we help you?* asked Phineas

*That depends, did you stole it?* asked Candace in a suspicious tone

*No, but why don't you go to Stacy's house and ask her if she knows?* replied Phineas

*No i don't wanna bug her... but i guess it could work, _see ya!_* said Candace as she got up and left the Backyard

*hmm, a doll version of Jeremy... Ferb, i know what we're gonna do today!* said Phineas

*Hirano's House, Outside "8:10 AM"*

Candace knocked the door and waited for her friend to open it

*Please know something, Please know something, Please know something* thought Candace in her mind worried

(Stacy opened the door and saw Candace outside)

*Candace? What are you doing here?* asked Stacy

*Stacy, i know you won't believe me but i lost my Jeremy doll yesterday!* replied Candace

*How?* asked Stacy

*_I don't know!_ I woke up and poof it wasn't there!* said Candace

*Hmmm... I saw a little girl carrying what seemed to be a doll with her, maybe she stole it?* thought Stacy out loud

*Where did she go?* asked Candace

*To the Johnson's house* replied Stacy

*Suzy "_dun, dun, DUUUN_"!* said Candace

*... Suzy "_dun, dun, DUUUN_"?"said Stacy while looking around

*Yes, that little girl has been trying to destroy my relationship with Jeremy ever since it started!* said Candace

*So she's a Canderemy hater?* asked Stacy

*What? Yeah that people, but this girl is way beyond crazy about it!* replied Candace

*But why would this Suzy "_dun, dun, DUUUN_" -okay, where is that sound effect coming from!* said Stacy angrily

Stacy and Candace looked at Buford, who was close to Candace playing a trumpet

*Sorry, i just like the trumpet* said Buford

*... Where did you come from?* said Stacy

*That's not important, the important thing is that Suzy- "looks at Buford" don't play it Buford* said Candace

*Oh bummer* said Buford disappointed

*"looks at Stacy"That Suzy stole it and i need it back, will you help me?* asked Candace

*... Sure, there's nothing good on television anyway* replied Stacy

Candace hugged Stacy while Buford joined the hug

*So what do we do now?* asked Candace as she separated from Stacy and Buford

*Wait a minute you don't have a plan?* asked Stacy

*Well being honest, i thought you would have one* replied Candace

*And i have one* said Stacy

*Johnson's House, Outside "9:00 AM"*

cut to Candace, Stacy and Buford waiting at the front door of the Johnson's House as Stacy knocked the door

*Stacy, what was your plan again?* asked Candace

*I ask her politely to give us back your doll* said Stacy

there was a long silence before it was broken by Buford booing Stacy

*Stacy, is that all you could think of?* asked Candace

*Look Candace, i'm going to ask her politely unless you have a better idea, so do you have one?* replied Stacy

in an annoyed tone

*... No* said Candace

*Well, let me do my plan in peace* said Stacy

Suzy opened the door and Stacy introduced herself

*Hi little girl, sorry to bug you but could you give us back that Jeremy doll you possibly stole from Candace?* asked Stacy

in a sweet tone

*... **IM NOT HOME!*** screamed Suzy as she closed the door

*... Well, that didn't work* said Buford

*So? I'll just go inside and get the doll* said Stacy

both Candace and Buford gasped

*_Are you nuts?!_* said Candace

*That girl is a _monster!_* said Buford

*You're just being paranoid!* said Stacy

Stacy opened the door and went inside, while a lot of stuff seemed to be going on inside

*do you think she will be fine?* asked Buford

*i hope* replied Candace

when all the rumble finished, Stacy got out of the house, holding the Jeremy doll in her hand and closed the door

*... Stacy?* asked Candace

Stacy turned around, revealing her scar covered face while Candace screamed out loud

*"breathing"That... that abomination tried to rip my face! **JUST FOR THIS DOLL!*** screamed Stacy

*"grabs the Jeremy doll" Im glad you're alive Stacy* said Candace feeling relieved

cut to Buford building a coffin with Stacy's label

*_She survived?!_ "disarms the coffin" i always knew you would do it!* said Buford nervously

*Let's get out of here before that girl starts chasing us!* said Candace

Candace, Buford and Stacy left running

*Johnson's House, Garage "1:00 PM"*

Suzy opened the door and turned on the light

*So, that Candace think she can get back what i stole from her?* said Suzy

Suzy got inside a robot and activated it

*Well, they'll never see **this** coming, Hahahahahahaha!* said Suzy


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and ferb belongs to:Disney

*Streets "9:00 AM"*

Candace, Stacy and Buford were running to the Fletcher's

*Candace, Do you really think she won't do something about it?* asked Stacy in a worried tone

*Heh, remember that she's a girl* replied Buford

***HEY!*** said Candace and Stacy in an offended tone

*Sorry, but you're worrying too much, there's no way that little girl can catch up to us* said Buford in a pride tone

Suddenly, Suzy, who was inside a robot at the time, jumped close to the trio

*... Neat* said Stacy in an amazed tone

*Did you really thought you would take away my doll so easily?* said Suzy

*... Being honest, yes* said Buford in a deadpan tone

*It's not _your_ doll, it's _mine_!* said Candace in an angry tone

*Where did you got that toy anyway?* asked Stacy

*A palm tree headed boy and another boy who... I think had a pizza for a head, made it for me* replied Suzy

*I thought Phineas head was a dorito* said Buford

*No, I'm pretty sure his head was shaped like a pizza piece* said Suzy

*How did you got them to make you that thing?* asked Candace

*Well, let's just say that it was veeery difficult to convince them* replied Suzy

*Fletcher's House, Backyard "2 days ago"*

In the Backyard, Phineas and Ferb were in the tree while Suzy arrived there

*Hey pizza and palm tree boy, would you build me a giant robot that I can guard in my garage?* asked Suzy in a sweet voice

*A giant robot?* asked Phineas

*If you don't mind that is* replied Suzy

*Sure, no problem* said Phineas with a grin in his face

*Streets "9:02 AM"*

*... Okay, so it wasn't too difficult, but you get the idea* said Suzy

Unfortunately, Candace, Stacy and Buford had already left

*What the?! Hey Comeback here!* said Suzy as she started to give chase to Candace, Stacy and Buford

*What do we do now?!* said Buford

***GIVE ME THAT DOLL!*** Said Suzy trough the machine

Candace, Stacy and Buford screamed as they runed away from Suzy, who was catching up to them

*_She's catching up to us!_* said Buford

*Candace, Throw me that doll!* said Stacy

*What!?* asked Candace

*Trust me!* replied Stacy

Candace thought for a minute and threw the doll to Stacy just before Suzy grabbed her by the leg

*Hey!* said Suzy as she released Candace and went after Stacy

Stacy and Buford were running away from Suzy, Buford stopped for a second to catch his breath while Stacy continued running

away from Suzy

*Why do you even want this doll?!* asked Stacy to Suzy

*That's none of your business!* replied Suzy trough the machine

Stacy got cornered in a dead-end while Suzy jumped in the air to try to get the doll while crushing Stacy, who threw the

doll to Buford when Suzy jumped on her

*"Groan", _Give me that doll!_* said Suzy trough the machine

*You'll have to rip it from my hands!* said Buford holding in the air the doll

*I like the sound of that! _let's begin!_* said Suzy with an evil smile in her face

*Uh oh* said Buford while he started to run away from Suzy

*... Ouch* said a flat Stacy in the ground after Suzy jumped on her

Buford passed Candace while he was running away from Suzy

*What's going on?* asked Candace to Buford

*I can't reply, I'm running for my life!* said Buford as he was running from Suzy

*... "turns around" Stacy!* said Candace as he went running to her recently stomped friend

*Please tell me you know what to do* said Stacy

*I do* replied Candace as she grabbed Stacy's hand and started to put air in it, causing Stacy to return to his normal self

*Heh, good thing for the cartoon physics* said Stacy

*Let's go, Buford alone won't be able to save the doll alone!* said Candace as she and Stacy went running to catch up with

Buford and Suzy

*Give me that doll Buford, you won't like me if I'm angry!* said Suzy

***Never!*** said Buford

Buford, sadly, got cornered in a dead end and Suzy pushed a button inside the machine wich transformed one arm in an arm

cannon

*Uh oh* said Buford

*_Uh-huh!_* said Suzy

Candace and Stacy arrived at the spot and were screaming at Buford to throw the doll to them, but he accidentally threw it to

Suzy

***ARGH!** Candace"throws the doll to Candace"!... wait, _what did I do!?_* said Suzy

*_Goodbye!_* said Candace as she and Stacy left

Suzy groaned as the arm cannon shoot a water balloon at Buford

*Wait, water balloons?..._ I like that!_* said Suzy as she turned around and started to chase Candace and Stacy

*Where were we going again?* asked Stacy to Candace

*To my house!* Candace replied to Stacy

*_Why?!_* asked Stacy to Candace

*To hide this, but as long as we don't get any hazards in our way, we will be fine!* replied Candace to Stacy

In that moment, Suzy started to shoot water balloons at Candace and Stacy

*Water balloons? _seriously Phineas?!_* said Candace

Candace slipped with water she didn't see and the doll was thrown

***NOOOOO!*** said Stacy and Candace in slow motion

*_**It's mine!**_* said Suzy, also in slow motion, as she jumped to try grab the doll, wich got in Jeremy's hand in the Fletcher's

backyard

*Hey, this is the doll i gave Candace yesterday* said Jeremy

*_Jeremy?!_* said Suzy, still in slow motion, as the robot crashed in the boys tree, opening the cockpit and releasing Suzy

*Suzy, what are you doing inside a robot chasing Candace and Stacy for this doll?* asked Jeremy to Suzy

*Well, i-how-what-umm* tried to explain Suzy in normal motion

*Let's go back home Suzy, i need to talk to you* said Jeremy as he carried Suzy back home and gave Candace back the doll

Candace, Stacy and Buford went walking to the backyard and sat in the tree

*"phew" well, at least I have the doll back* said Candace

*yep and we have dolls to give too* said Phineas behind a counter with dolls in it

*Give me on* said Buford and Stacy as both walked to the counter and grabbed a doll

*Heh, I'll let them have their dolls, i already have mine* said Candace as she got up from the tree and went inside the house

to her room

*The End*


End file.
